


Traces

by annemari



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry opened the book, a bookmark fell out and fluttered down to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces

**Author's Note:**

> An English assignment. No, really.

When Harry opened the book, a bookmark fell out and fluttered down to the ground. As he bent down to pick it up, he noticed it wasn't a simple bookmark, it was a string of pictures, the kind one would get from a photo booth. The weirdest part was that the pictures weren't moving. It must have been taken at a muggle photo booth, he figured. He took a closer look and recognised the familiar faces of a young Lupin and— Sirius. They couldn't have been older than twenty, Harry decided.

In the first picture, Sirius was making a silly face at the camera, and Lupin was looking a bit shy, as if unsure whether he should smile or not. In the next picture, Sirius was sticking his tongue out at Lupin, obviously trying to make him laugh. It was clear Lupin was trying not to laugh, and there was something about the way he was looking at Sirius— a warmth in his eyes. The third picture showed Lupin sticking his tongue out at the camera, and Sirius laughing, his head thrown back, absolutely delighted.

The last picture of the set made Harry stop for a second. He blinked and looked even closer, to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Sirius was leaning over, and kissing Lupin's neck, his hand resting on Lupin's thigh. Lupin was looking down, and if the picture had been in colour, Harry was sure he would have seen a light blush on his cheeks.

Harry ran his thumb over the picture, smiling to himself. He had suspected, but had never dared to ask. It was good to get confirmation, it felt a bit like closure. He took one last look at the photo strip before returning it to its rightful spot and placing the book back on the shelf.


End file.
